Slowly Falling For You
by ImaginingFireflys
Summary: When Elizabeth gets invited to her college friend's wedding she asks Ressler to go with her. Add unresolved sexual tension and the fact that all of Elizabeth's friends believe Donald is her boyfriend, and you have the making for a memorable wedding weekend. Elizabeth x Donald #Keenler
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first Blacklist fanfic! So I hope you enjoy. Please like/follow and comment!**

* * *

It was a regular day in the office. Liz glanced over at Ressler who was reading a file. Liz put down her file and looked at Ressler leaning on the desk with her elbows. "I got a Wedding invitation." She said. Ressler raised an eyebrow, but didn't look at Liz, just continued reading the file. "Who's wedding?" He asked,

"My Best friend Delilah, from college." Ressler put down the file. "And?" He turned his chair towards her. Liz read the card again. "It says I can bring a Plus one." She said, while reading more on the card.

"That's great, Aram needed to get out anyway!" Donald sarcastically said, while laughing. Liz looked at him. And picked up the file he was reading, and hit him with it in the arm.

"I meant you." She exclaimed with a grin. Ressler gave her a smirk. "What about work?" Donald asked the Agent. She pointed towards Director Harold Coopers office. "I asked him, he said I can have a week off. And if I'm needed they will contact me, I'll come back right away." Liz said. "And I kinda put you down on my Plus One list already. Everyone is excited to meet you." She said,

Ressler looked at her, with wide eyes. And got up from his seat. "Why would you do that?!" Donald asked a little angry, but couldn't be that angry at her. Especially with that beautiful smile, and those gorgeous eyes. Ressler couldn't believe what he was thinking, he snapped out of it. And looked at Keen.

"When is the wedding? " He asked, and folded his arms together. "In two days," She replied to Ressler. The ginger haired Agent put his hands on his hips, thought. "Okay, But I need to tell Coope-"

"Already did! " Keen said with a smile. "All you got to do is, get packed." She said, with a small smile. Donald thought for a moment. "Fine, I'll go." He said. "Yes!" Liz shouted excitedly.

"Shh! What are you trying to embarrass yourself!" Ressler laughed. Lizzie grabbed the card,

* * *

Elizabeth and Ressler sat on the 10am flight from New York, to Paris. Ressler took the seat next to the window, he knew she likes to get out onto the aisle without a problem. Liz took the seat next to him.

He looked at Liz. She seemed a little bit nervous, something was wrong. "Hey, Liz what's wrong?" Donald asked her with concern in his voice. Liz looked at him. "Well your going to think this is stupid." She said. Ressler raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, shoot?" He said, and hoped Redington wasn't hurting her again.

"Well, I kind of. Told them... " She mumbled, and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Told who? What?" Ressler said, getting very worried now. "I told some of my College friends that are going to the Wedding. That you and me are a couple?" She finally said. Ressler felt very embarrassed, and angry.

"Why!? " He asked, in a angry tone. Elizabeth sighed. And told him straight forward.

"Well I told them me and Tom had a divorce, and I was embarrassed about that. So then they asked why wasn't I dating again.I told them I was upset, but they kept pushing my buttons. So I said I am in a relationship with a really nice guy. Who happens to be you." She said, and felt guilty for not telling him earlier.

"When we're you planning on telling me this?" Donald said, and put his elbows on his knees. Brushing back his hair with his hand, in frustration.

She bit her bottom lip. "And the minute the wedding is over, I'll concoct some breakup story," She promised. "Or, you know a week or so later. But we will break up!"

He shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. She could tell he was reluctant, and how could blame him! She's done the most girl things you can do. But he knew her, and respected her, and she was banking pretty heavily on that one.

"Please Ressler, I don't ask you for a lot, but I'm asking you this. I can't go to that wedding alone. "

She knew if she went alone they'd figure out she had been lying, and she'd be the pathetic girl who made up a fake boyfriend. It would be really embarrassing.

Ressler heard all of the story. And thought. She doesn't really ask me for anything. "Fine, but after this you owe me Keen." He said, and leaned his head back on the chair

* * *

The plane landed at the right time and the pair took a cab to the hotel where Liz had booked their reservation. The reception was being held there, and the bride and groom had gotten a block of rooms for the guest, luckily Elizabeth snagged one of the last room available.

One of the windows opened up, Elizabeth and Donald walked over. And checked out their information, collected their key, and headed off to their room. Their room was door 506 and sure enough the key worked. Lizzie dragged her suitcase, spotted something wrong about the room right away.

Only one bed.

"What? " Ressler asked, peering over her shoulder. "Oh," He placed his suitcases on the floor. "I specifically asked for two beds." Lizzie exclaimed, while closing the door.

"Okay, well I'm getting the bed." Ressler said. Liz didn't like that plan. "I don't want to sleep on the floor, there are probably bugs!" Liz whined,

"Liz have you seen this place! There's no bugs." He said while opening his suit case.

"How do you know? What if they're hiding?" Liz whined. She didn't like the idea of bugs crawling on her in the middle of the night. "Okay, we can both share the bed? Is that fine with you?"

"You won't here a complaint from me! " Liz said, holding her hands up. "You think you can keep your hands off me for the night?" Ressler teased, stepping past her to hang up his tuxedo.

Liz was super excited about the wedding, she thought she couldn't sleep. But the ceremony was at One. So she better get freshened up for tomorrow. "I'm going to go get dressed." Liz said grabbed her stuff, she walked to the bathroom and stepped inside.

As she closed the door she caught Donald pulling his shirt over his head. Her eyes traveled down, looking at his muscular body.

She stepped back suddenly, and closed the door with a loud clap. And turned to the mirror. Noticing that her cheeks were flush red. She leaned forward, and splashed water on her face. It was going to be hard to remember that Ressler, was supposed to be her boyfriend.

"This is going to be a long day... " Lizzie murmured


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here it is Chapter 2! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Liz looked in the mirror, while carefully putting on an earring. She saw in the reflection, Ressler putting on his suit jacket, and fixing his tie.

She turned around, and walked up to Donald. Giving him a smile. He smiled back, and shoved his suitcase under the bed.

He looked back up at Liz, he ran his fingers through his hair. Liz laughed and saw he messed up his hair, she reached up to his hair and fix it. "There!" Liz said, "All I need to do is put on my lipstick, then we can leave." Lizzie walked back into the bathroom. And brought her lipstick out, and started applying it.

Donald watched Lizzie while applying her makeup. His eyes traveled down, looking at her beautiful body, her hair was such a pretty brown, and she looked so beautiful when she put her hair in a bun. When the light hit it, it would shine.

Liz turned again facing Don. She smiled, and stepped out of the bathroom. "Okay, we ready to go?" Ressler asked, while looking at her dress.

"Yeah. " Lizzie said, and picked up her purse. Ressler opened the door, and stepped aside for Liz to go through. She laughed, and walked out the door, with Donald following behind.

* * *

Lizzie and Ressler saw the church ahead. So they decided to walk the rest of the way. Liz smelt something familiar, and looked at Ressler. "Do you smell that?!" Lizzie said with a grin. "The smell of expensive perfume." Ressler blankly said, they looked behind them. And a middle aged woman came up to the pair, with hers arms wide open and with a big grin.

The woman had black curls, she had a suit and a bunch of jewelry. She pulled Elizabeth into a tight hug. "You made it!" She said. Liz grinned, "I wouldn't miss it Linda!" Lizzie exclaimed. Linda looked over Liz's shoulder and smiled.

"This must be that handsome man you were telling me about! " Linda shouted, and pulled away from Lizzie, and walked up to Donald, and pulled him into an embrace. Ressler had the bend a little for her to reach.

She rocked back and forth. Don was feeling a little uncomfortable, he looked at Keen 'Help Me!' He said without letting Linda hear. Liz grinned, "Okay, let's go inside!" Lizzie said hoping she would let go of Ressler. "I need him in one piece!" Liz said sarcastically. Linda let go of Don, and backed up. "Oh okay! I'll see you guys inside! " She said excitedly, and started walking across the street to the church.

Ressler fixed his uneven tie, and looked at Liz. "Wow you used to go to college with this woman!" Ressler said, and looked both ways before crossing the street. "Yes! She hurts doesn't she?" Liz said while laughing. They reached the church, Ressler walked up to the door. And opened it again for Lizzie. She smirk, and walked in.

"Yay! Lizzie's here! " A blonde woman wearing a very pretty white dress, and was bouncing a baby on her knee. Liz smiled and kneeled next to the baby. "Say hi to Aunt Elizabeth!" She said. The woman looked up and say Don. She grinned, "You must be Donald, I'm London." London introduced herself. Ressler held out his hand. But London did not shake his hand.

"Oh please honey, we don't need to shake hands any friend of Lizzie's is a friend of mine! " London laughed. Ressler shoved his hand in his pocket.

London looked around. "The weddings about to start and my husband is taking forever in the restroom. I'll be right back. Can you watch on her?" London held out little Ava.

A man came up to London, and touched her on the shoulder. Which spooked her. "Oh! Eli! Never mind Liz." London said, and placed Ava back on her lap.

"Well were going to take our seats. " Liz said, and held Don's hand. He looked down at their fingers laced together. And gave her a small smile. They found their seats, and took them.

The music started up, the bride walked down the aisle, and met with her to be husband. And started exchanging each other's vowels. Delilah and Andrew were pronounced man and wife, and then they kissed.

The whole entire church erupted with loud applauses. The bride and groom walked back down the aisle. And walked outside. Where a limousine was parked outside and they climbed in. Liz looked down at her lap. And saw there knees touching. She felt her cheeks flush. She looked at Donald, he smiled and got up.

Linda approached them, "Are you guys going to the reception?" She asked the pair.

"When is it? " Ressler asked, with a raised eyebrow. Linda smiled. "About an hour." Linda replied looking down at her watch. "Do you guys want to do something till then?" She asked, London and Eli approached them. "Okay! How wants to play truth or dare!" London and Linda said. And laughed.

Liz looked at Ressler, "What do you want to do?" Liz asked him. While looking in his eyes. Her noticed her eyes looked like a beautiful blue ocean. "Sounds good to me!" He said with a shrug.

"Okay then! Let's find a place to do this!... My hotel room! " Linda said. They all started walking across the street to the hotel, and it was then, in the middle of the crosswalk, when Liz realized Donald was still holding her hand.

* * *

 **A/N: Please Like, Follow and Comment or ask me anything?**

 **I'll try posting when I can for you guys! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay guys, first I want to thank you for all the nice reviews you guys are the best! And my cat just had her kittens yesterday! Yay! So random! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The room was dark until Linda turned on the lights. Linda pulled out her phone and downloaded an app. 'Truth or Dare' She smiled, and pressed go. "Before we start, every time we skip a turn we have to take a shot." Linda said, and continued

"Okay! Me first! Dare! Tell a kiddy joke from childhood," Linda thought for a second. "Why was six afraid of seven? Because seven eight nine!" London and Eli laughed, along with Liz, but not Ressler. She pressed spin. "Don! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, " Linda pressed truth. "Would you rather be an athlete, a pop singer, or model?" Linda read to Don.

"Athlete. " He said, while rubbing his hands together. "Okay then strong man!" Linda said, and moved on to the next round. "Liz. Truth or Dare?" Linda said to Lizzie, she crossed her legs, and thought. "Dare." Liz said, how hard can one little dare be? "Okay... It says, lick Donnie-boy's cheek." Linda laughed, and clapped her hands on her legs.

"Well! At least you two are dating! So, this won't be weird. " Linda said. Ressler shot Keen a wide eyed look. Liz grit her teeth, and scooted towards Don. She slowly put her lips up towards his face, and let her wet warm tongue slide across his cheek.

Ressler felt himself tighten up. And Lizzie stopped and sat back down. "Done." Liz said quickly but faking her excitement. She felt her cheeks flush red. "Okay then, my turn!" Linda said with excitement. "I'll be right back," Liz said. "I'm going to fresh up a bit." Liz got up fixing the back of her dress. She walked to the bathroom. And stepped in.

She looked in the mirror her cheeks were flushed red, she splashed cold water on her face, dried it off with a towel. And brought out her makeup bag to fix her makeup.

"So.. " Linda said, she grabbed the bottle of rum that was on the table. And poured some for Don, Liz and herself. Eli and London passed on the drinks, and decided to leave early to get to the reception first. Ressler looked at his watch, "She's been in there for a while." He said, "I'm going to see if she's alright." Donald got up from his seat, and approached the bathroom door. He gave a few light knocks on the door.

"Hey, are you alright in there? " He asked a little bit concerned. Liz finished her makeup, and put back the makeup bag in her purse. She opened the door, and smiled at Ressler. "I'm fine." She said, and scooted past him. But felt her high heel snap. Sending her falling on the ground.

Ressler slid on the floor, and help Liz up. "Are you okay?" He asked with concern. She felt a very bad pain in her ankle.

"Yeah, but my ankle isn't. " She said and looked at her swollen ankle. Linda ran up to Liz. "What happened." Linda said, need looked at her ankle.

"These stupid heels broke!" Liz said while gritting her teeth from the pain. Ressler took of his jacket and carefully wrapped it around her leg. He picked her up very carefully. "I guess we will be going home. Tell Delilah congrats." Liz said. Linda opened the door for them.

"Okay. We'll see you guys later. " Linda said. Ressler carefully walked out of the room, while carrying Liz. And made it to there apartment. Liz opened the door. Ressler stumbled through the doorway. And held on tightly to Liz trying get not to drop her. She felt so light. He laid her on the bed.

"Is it bad? " Liz asked him. "No not that bad. But it needs ice, and plenty of rest." He said, while walking to the fridge and found an ice pack. He walked back to Liz, and carefully put the ice on it. He heard a gasp from Liz. And took it off for a second. And placed it back on carefully. Ressler slowly rubbed her leg back, fourth, up and down.

She seemed a little relaxed. "That feels nice." She said. Ressler looked at the ice pack, and back up at Liz. "Are you okay?" He repeated, with his serious concerned look. "Yes. I'm fine." She replied, and felt very relaxed when he rubbed her leg. She closed her eyes, and relaxed, until she fell asleep. Ressler sighed, and pushed himself back off his knees, and on to his feet.

He smiled at her sleeping, he tucked her in. And decided to go take a shower. He unbuttoned his shirt, and loosened his tie. He untied his shoes and tossed all his clothes aside. And turned on the water, and stepped into the shower. Letting the water go through his strawberry ginger blonde hair.

Half an hour later Ressler got out of the shower. And grabbed his clothes, and got dressed. He opened the sheets of the bed, and crawled into bed next to Lizzie who was still sound asleep.

He got nice and comfortable and could feel the sleep kick in. He put his arm underneath his head. And drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The phone rang Ressler woke up. And looked at the time. 4:23. He sighed, and picked up the phone. "Ressler." He said with sleep in his voice. "Boom! GOTCHA!" He heard her yell on the phone and then it hung up. He was confused and tired he checked who the phone call was from Linda. "Must be drunk..." Ressler murmured. And drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

'Knock Knock Knock! ' Liz and Ressler both woke up. Liz's arm was on Don's chest and his arm was wrapped around her waist. They quickly let go without a word. And Ressler hopped out of bed to see who was at the door. Liz felt her cheeks flush red. And was beyond embarrassed, but it did feel nice. He was warm, and his chest was nice and buff.

Ressler opened the door, and there was a surprise.

* * *

 **A/N: Who do you think is at the door? Leave your guess in the reviews! Please Like, Follow, and leave a review! Have a wonderful day! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy. Working on other Keenler fanatics. I hope you guys love this one. And I'm working on my writing. So please tell me how good thus chapter was. Like this (0/10).**

* * *

Ressler rubbed his eyes, and walked up to the door. And to his surprise. "Reddington? What are you doing here?" He asked, stepping aside to let them come in. Red took off his hat and held it.

"I was worried you, and Agent Keen were hurt. So I tracked you down, and found you here. " Reddington asserted, with a small smile. "Where is Keen?" Red asked, he looked back and forth. Ressler placed his hands on his hips. "In the bedroom?" Don informed, he opened the bedroom door. Liz was still in bed. "What are you doing here?" Lizzie hissed. She jumped out of her the bed with a limp.

"New Blacklister? " Ressler asked, with a serious tone. Red ignored him, and turned towards Liz. "Are you enjoying your time here?" Reddington implied, looking around the hotel room.

Liz shot him a glare, and crossed her arms. Redding took note. "I will leave you two to get dressed, I'll be down stairs." Reddington smirked, and left the hotel room.

Liz looked at Ressler, she sighed. And pulled out her clothes for the day. "Why does he always have to come, and just ruin things!" Exploded Keen. She shoved her things back in her suit case.

"What if it's important? " Ressler added, and grabbed his pair of jeans, and a red plaid shirt. He walked into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror. He pulled his shirt over his head, and buttoned on his shirt. He stuck his legs in the pant legs. He zipped up his fly, and buttoned his pants.

He fixed his hair somewhat. He left the bathroom. And saw Liz already got dressed. She wore a short black dress, with pink and yellow flowers all over.

And wore a pair of black flip flops. Ressler mouth dropped open when he came out, but quickly wiped the look off his face before she saw him drooling all over her.

"Do i look okay?" She asked, while looking in his eyes. "You looked great. He blurted out, probably quicker than he should have. She turned around to the door and opened it.

Resslers cheeks flushed red. He followed Liz down stairs. And found Reddington. Sitting while swirling a glass of wine in his hand.

He looked over in their direction, and spotted them. "Have you tasted this? This is just marvelous!" Red chuckled, he took a sip from his glass. And placed it on the table. He crossed his legs, and leaned back.

"So what are you doing here Reddington? " Liz asked hoping he would give them the correct answer. Reddington smiled, "Just a visit. Sadly, i have to be leaving very shortly." Reddington pushed himself up and placed his hat on top of his head. "We will talk later Lizzie." Red said. Dembe was waiting by the car. And watched as Reddington reached to the car.

Liz and Ressler watched as he got in the backseat. And drove away. "What was that all about?" Ressler asked Liz. It wouldn't be a surprise if she was hiding something. "I do not know." Elizabeth convinced Ressler she didn't know anything.

"Guess where we're going today?" Liz said with excitement. And trying to ignore the whole Reddington thing. Ressler raised his eyebrow, and crossed his arms.

"You and I, are going to the pool party!" She said, and poked him on the shoulder. She sat up from her seat, and starting walking to the exit. "Don't forget to bring a swimsuit!" She yelled with excitement, and walk out the exit. Donald looked at her walk off, he grinned slightly. He was excited to find out what she was wearing under that dress, his heart started racing, he ran to the hotel room to grab a pair of swim trunks.

* * *

The pair made it to the party which a bunch of Lizzie's friends and considered family were there. They were in a huge mansion, they were barbecuing in the backyard, they had a giant pool. But only friends and family were only there. There were about a couple of kids here. Ressler noted, and looked around the house while Liz greeted a bunch of old friends.

He picked up a photo of London, Linda, Delilah, and Lizzie, they were in a photo booth. Taking silly pictures. Ressler smirked, he turned around. He felt something hug onto his leg. He gazed down his leg, and found a little boy hugging onto his leg.

"Hey?" Don spoke to the boy. "You can't date Lizzie she's my girlfriend!" The boy said to him, squeezing his leg even tighter. Ressler laughed, "Your what? Five? Liz can't date a five year old." He told the little boy, and started to drag his leg all the way back to Liz.

He tapped her on the shoulder. Lizzie turned around and looked at his leg. "Arron!" Liz laughed, and tapped him on the shoulder. Arron jumped off of Donald's leg, and hugged Lizzie, and stuck his tongue out at him. Ressler laugh, "Liz I'm going to go outside." He said, "I'll come with you." Liz said, she kissed Arron on the cheek. Making him blush, and run away.

She hopped up and laced her fingers with his. And walked out to the backyard. London turned around and grinned at the sight of them holding hands. "Great you guys made it!" London was thrilled. "Wouldn't wanna miss it. After what happened last night." Liz replied, with a shrug.

"Well Linda made it but has a hell of a hangover. " London added, and pointed over to where Linda was sitting at. She was holding a ice pack to her forehead.

Ressler laughed, he wrapped his arms around Lizzie's shoulders. That's what boyfriend's do right? He thought. Liz felt herself blush, by the sudden embrace. And played along placed her hand on his forearm.

"There was this guy last night. He wore a hat, and was very friendly. " London also added. " He gave us this delicious bottle of wine called Garrus." She mentioned. Lizzie looked up at Donald. She gave him a worried look, he returned the same look.

"That's so nice of him. " Lizzie smiled. Ressler started rubbing her arm carefully and softly. Lizzie's heart started pounding, like it wanted to explode out of her chest. Liz laugh nervously. "Donnie can we sit over in the shade?" Liz asked, with her puppy eyes.

Donnie looked down at her, he looked worried. "Yeah, sure." Don said, and let go of her. And followed her over to the picnic table. She sat down. And sighed, "Much better." She panted. Ressler noticed she was hot. "I'll go get us a drink." He walked into the house. And tried to find some drinks. Eli approached Don. "Need a drink?" Eli said while sipping on a beer. He pointed towards the buffet table, it had tons of food.

"Thanks." He said, "No problem." Eli responded. Ressler picked up a beer bottle, and a glass of ice tea. And brought it back to Elizabeth. She smiled when she saw him bring the drinks. "Oh thank you!" He passed her the ice tea. And popped open the beer bottle cap. And took a nice gulp out of it.

"You looked awfully happy." Ressler noticed, and took a sip of his drink. Lizzie smiled and shrugged. "I guess not dealing with Tom and Reddington. Is just a big stress reliever." She admitted, taking a sip of her ice tea.

Two little girls ran up to Donald. "Come play with us!" One of the girls giggled while tugged on his shorts. He gave Keen an annoyed look. Lizzie smiled. "Go ahead a take him." She said with a laugh. The two girls tugged on his arm. "Please!" They whined. "Okay, fine!" Ressler gave up and followed them. He turned his head at Elizabeth. And glared. Lizzie laughed at his annoyance.

* * *

The two girls took them in there room. And sat him down on a seat. "Sit right here I'll be right back." One of the girls said, and ran off to grab something.

"Do you mind if I do your hair?" The girl asked him. He looked around. "Sure..." Ressler said nervously. "I'm Emma. That's my sister Zoe." She pointed to her sister who entered the room with a can of something. Zoe and Emma were twins and they were six years old. The can Zoe brought in had a pink cap on it. Emma put a towel around his neck so nothing gets on his shirt. Emma put a blindfold on him. "What's this for?" He asked. "We want it to be a surprise." They giggled.

Zoe grabbed out her comb, and started combing his hair. Emma grabbed the can Zoe brought in. And sprayed some in her hand. She started applying some in his hair. "Is that mousse?" Don curiously asked, he couldn't see in the mirror they were holding it in there hand.

"Yes! " One of the girls giggled. And continued to apply it. "Smells good." He added, it smelt like lollipops. "It's lollipop flavor." One of them added.

"Okay let's rinse your hair." Emma said, and pulled his head down to the sink. And started to rinse the mousse. Zoe giggled, and plugged in the hair dryer. As soon as Emma was done rinsing his hair.

They grabbed a towel and dabbed at his hair carefully. Zoe started blowing his hair. And Emma fixed it up with the comb again. "Done!" They exclaimed, and giggled. Ressler raised his eyebrow. "Can I see it?" He said wanting to know why they were giggling. The girls took off the blindfold.

And handed him the mirror. He took the mirror and looked at his reflection. His eyes turned wide. He couldn't believe he let two little girls play with his hair. He instantly regretted agreeing to play. His hair was neon pink. And had blue tips.

"Keen!" Ressler shouted.

* * *

 **Poor pink haired Ressler.**

 **I am going to post Tues, Thurs, and Saturday's!**

 **Like, Follow and Comment!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Been busy this week. I finally got to post something for you guys! Tell me how good my writing was this chapter. Like this! (0/10)**

* * *

"Keen!" He shouted, pushed the mirror to Zoe's chest. The had to leave in two days for work. He can't show up with pink hair! He quickly got off the chair. And panicked.

Elizabeth poked her head in, "What's going on..." She stammered when she saw his hair. She quickly cupped her mouth with both of her hands, to stop from laughing.

"Girls," She said trying not to laugh. "What did you do to Donnie's hair?" She said with a grin.

Ressler grabbed the mirror once again. And looked at his hair. He sighed, and scratched the back of his neck with his hand. He paced back a fourth not knowing what to tell Cooper when he got back from the vacation.

"We used this mousse," One of the girls said. "Mom told us not to use it." They said, and looked at his hair.

"Were sorry. " They both said with a giggle.

Ressler turned to them. "Are you hm?" He bitterly said, "Here maybe I can get it out." Lizzie interrupted, before he said something he would regret later. "Here come with me. We gotta sneak you out so no one sees your hair." She laughed taking him by the arm and leading him out.

* * *

She took him into the hotel room, and closed the door. She pulled off a scarf that she tied around his head, to hide his hair. She giggled when she saw it again. "What if we don't get it out?" He asked. "Well, we could shave. It or let Aram tease you! " She busted out with laughter.

"Haha... " Ressler blankly said, and walked into the bathroom. She followed him, "Okay, get in the tub." Lizzie said, and pointed at the tub.

"What?" Ressler asked, looking puzzled. "Well, I'll go get the stuff we need, and tell me when your in. So I can do your hair." Lizzie said, and stepped out of the bathroom.

"I don't need you to bathe me Mom." Ressler said sarcastically.

He leaned down and started the tub. And pushed himself back up. Good thing he was wearing his swim trunks.

He sighed, and looked back. "Liz? You there?" He asked, he peeked his head out of the bathroom. He saw Liz taking off her dress. And revealed she had a bikini under her dress. And slipped her flip flops off. He looked at her beautiful hair fall down when she pulled the dress over her head.

"Just a minute. " She said, and threw her dress on the bed. She grabbed all the things she needs for his hair. She turned around, and spotted Ressler looking at her. She blushed. Ressler quickly pulled his head back into the bathroom. And hoped she did not she that.

She probably did. He felt his cheeks flush red, and his chest tighten, his heart was pounding. "Okay Pink Panther." Lizzie said trying to calm herself down. She took a deep breath before she entered the room.

Ressler was already in the enormous tub. And was waiting for her to get in a do his hair. She got in and pulled his head next to her. She got shampoo and applied it in his hair. Massaging it through his hair. She dipped his head under the water. Getting rid of some of the pink. And getting some of his blonde back.

She carefully ran her fingers through his hair. And squeezed it. She poured water over his head. And more of the pink washed out. She giggled at his wet hair, that was pink-ish now. She let the shampoo sit in his hair. And massaged his scalp gently. Making him very sleepy.

He yawned and covered his mouth. Lizzie poured more water over his head. And get most of the pink out. There was a few pink streaks here and there. But I don't think he'll mind. She hopped out of the tub. And Ressler followed behind. "Let's go somewhere." Don said, and grabbed a towel to dry his hair. Liz grinned, "Okay where?"

* * *

"This was such a good idea." She said, and raised her glass. Ressler did as well. And took a sip of his beer. It was beautiful, Ressler took her to the beach. And now they're sipping their drinks.

It was dark outside, they watched the sunset. And decided to go to the beach bar. It was quiet not many people were at the beach surprisingly.

Liz got up and walked across the beautiful white sand. Feeling the sand between her toes, with a breeze of warm air now and then.

Donald followed her, and caught up to her.

Liz grinned at him. "Tonight is just beautiful." She sighed. He smiled, he laced their fingers together. And walked across the sand together. Liz swung their arms back and fourth.

Ressler didn't mind them holding hands one bit. Lil being happy makes him happy. She laid her head on his shoulder. Don couldn't help but smile. "This is a beautiful night." He murmured in Lizzie's ear.

From that moment Ressler realized he was Slowly Falling For Her.

* * *

 **#Keenler Hope you guys liked this short chapter. Please Like, Follow and leave a comment. If you have any ideas like what do you wanna see happen. Write it in the reviews! xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Been super busy. So I finally had time to write. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Ever since that night Ressler didn't know what to do. Stay away from Lizzie? He didn't know how to deal with a job and Lizzie as his partner. Well she is his partner but not romantically, he hasn't dated since Audrey. He didn't want to feel that pain again, especially with Lizzie.

He tossed and turned in the bed. Liz was on the left side of the bed, he always slept on the right side. He watched her sleeping. She was so innocent. He sighed, and quietly climbed out of the bed. He walked outside, and looked around. He spotted an outdoor shower.

A shower sounds good. He walked up to it. He thought about it. Well she is sleeping? And a 4:00 AM shower sounds good. He made up his mind and stripped down.

He stepped on the wooden floor. And turned on the nice cold water. He closed his eyes, and ran his fingers through his hair. He found some shampoo on the wooden counter beside him.

He poured a generous amount in his hand. And applied it in his hair.

Lizzie woke up and felt the right side of the bed. No one. She panicked, and quickly tossed the sheets off. "Ressler?" She whispered, and heard the outdoor shower running. She quietly walked outside, and saw Ressler taking a shower.

Her cheeks immediately flushed red. Luckily his back was turned, she wouldn't know what to do, or say.

She quietly tiptoed back. And looked back, and saw his nude body again. She didn't pay attention and hit her head on the wall. She shook her head and sprinted into the room.

Ressler turned around after hearing Keen bonk her head. He saw her sprint into the apartment. He blushed, and quickly shut off the water. He grabbed a white towel on the table. And wrapped it around his lower body. He sighed.

Ressler peaked his head in from the door. "Lizzie?" He said, and walked into the room. Liz walked out, and looked at Donald.

"Yeah?" She asked, and crossed her arms. She was wearing shorts, a plain white baggy t-shirt.

He was still wearing his towel. He approached her and sighed, "Lizzie t-this has to stop." Ressler manged to get out, "I'm sorry if I've been a little much this weekend,"

"It's more than this weekend, Donnie, " She said, "It's been much longer than that."

This didn't help this conversation at all he thought. "I like you Donnie, I like the way you take your coffee black. And when you've always got my back, I feel safe around you. And whenever you touch me it feels like millions of butterflies just hatched in the pit of my stomach. I don't want that to end, ever. "

She started to stepping up to him slowly. He moved backwards, hitting the sliding glass door with his back.

She reach up tentatively and laid her hand on his cheek. He turned towards her touch, almost like a reflex, and she moved closer, watching him carefully as she slid her free hand around to the back of his neck and drew his mouth down to hers. She kissed him first, stomach coiled tight with nerves. She had no idea if he would kiss her back, but she reasoned the fact that he didn't push away yet was a good sign. She let her lips linger against his for a moment, waiting for something to happen. After a few moments of inaction she began to pull away when he suddenly reached up and framed her face with his hands, kissing her deeply.

She stumbled forward and wrapped her arms and legs around his waist. His hand slid to the back of her head, pressing her mouth down more firmly against his. Her hands slid along his back, his muscles hard.

Elizabeth didn't know how long it was before they separated. It could have been five minutes, or fifty. She lost all concept of time with his mouth moving deftly against hers and then finding the sensitive spot just beneath her ear. When he finally did pull away she felt as if a part of her went with him.

"We should probably go inside, " he said, breathing labored.

"Yeah," she said, feeling lightheaded when he slid his hand down her arm and took her hand. "Inside sounds good."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please Like, Follow and Comment!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I finally got to post! Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully next post won't be that long. Well Enjoy!**

* * *

"We'll be late for work."

Ressler murmured to Lizzie. Liz slowly opened her eyes. Ressler was tying his tie, standing in front of a mirror. He turned around and stepped out of the bathroom. Lizzie propped sat up and held the sheets to her chest.

Ressler walked up to Lizzie while putting on his suit jacket. "Don't want to miss our plane. We got work." He leaned down to her. He pressed his lips against hers. Lizzie smiled between their kiss. And let go. "Come back to bed." She whined, and tugged on his arm playfully. "I would love to. But we got work." He repeated walking away from the bed. And into the kitchen.

Elizabeth climbed out of bed, feeling the cold air across her body. It made her shiver. She picked out her clothes. And walked into the bathroom.

Ressler poured two cups of coffee and placed them on the table. He turned around and picked up two plates that were on the counter. "Toast, eggs, and coffee." Lizzie said and leaned on the door seal. "Gotta have something." Ressler replied with a smirk. Lizzie walked up to the table slowly and sat down on a chair that was already pulled out.

She picked up a fork. And cut a part of her egg. And slowly put it up to her lips before taking a bite. "This is delicious." She said with her mouth full. And took another bite. Ressler laughed, "Well I'm glad you like it." He said while taking a sip of his coffee.

He sat up from his seat. And took his plate to the sink. He drank the last of the coffee. And placed his cup in the sink after rinsing it. Lizzie finished her breakfast. Fixed his tie once more and walked up to the door. "Come on." He nodded towards the door. Lizzie smiled, and followed behind him.

Ressler opened the door. And Lizzie stepped out I to the hall. And Ressler followed behind.

* * *

As soon as they got off their flight. It was cloudy and soon going to rain. Liz could feel a few rain drops fall on her. Until it finally started to pour. Ressler spotted the black SUV and touched Lizzie on the back and walked a bit faster.

Lizzie smiled, and noticed him going faster. She started to pick up the pace. They reached the SUV and Ressler pulled the keys out of his pockets.

And opened the trunk for them to place their bags in. Lizzie ran up the car door. And hopped into the passenger seat. Ressler hopped into the drivers seat. Lizzie watched as him climbed into the car.

Ressler closed the door and looked at glared at Liz. She smiled, and buckled her seat belt.

"Do we tell Cooper?" Ressler broke the silence.

"Tell him what?" Liz asked, and looked at him.

"About us!" He continued, he smirked and glanced at Liz. "Well I don't know what would happen if we did?" Lizzie admitted, "And I don't want this to end." Lizzie admitted.

"I don't either... " Ressler breathed, and set his eyes on the road.

Lizzie and Ressler made it to their office. Ressler hung his suit jacket on his chair, and rolled up his sleeves. Liz sat down on her seat and started skimming through files. She looked up at Donald. He noticed her staring and gave her a small smile, and a nod. She smiled back, and placed the files back on the desk.

Don slowly walked up to Lizzie's chair and sat on the arm of her chair. A smile slowly crept up on his face. Lizzie smiled, and held on to the side of the desk with one arm, and the other holding the chair.

Donnie slowly brought his lips to her. And slowly drew his mouth to hers, and smiled between their small kisses.

There was a small knock at the door. Ressler quickly jumped off the seat and grabbed a file.

"Agent Keen, Ressler. I hope you enjoyed your weekend off. " Harold said with a small warming smile.

Ressler opened his mouth but nothing came out. Lizzie spoke up. "Oh yeah!" She smiled, "We had the fun." She said with a smile. Ressler nodded his head.

"Well I'm glad you had fun. I'm glad to have you two back." He added, "I will leave you to settle back in." He finished, and closed the door behind him.

Ressler took a deep breath and exhaled, he laughed. "That was so close." He laughed. And sat down on his chair. "We need to be more careful." Lizzie said to him. And pointed a pen at him.

"Okay, after work my place?" Ressler suggested, with one eyebrow raised higher than the other. "I'm going to order Wing Yee's." He added,

"Deal." She said with a laugh.

* * *

Lizzie knocked on the door, and waited for him to answer the door. She heard a click at the door, and the door opened. Ressler peeked his head out, and smiled. He opened the door to welcome her in.

"Come in." He nodded. Lizzie smirked and stepped into the apartment. There was Wing Yee's box's on the table. And a bottle of wine. Lizzie smiled. She hung her coat on the back of the chair.

"Lets eat." Ressler said while unfolding the box and passing a few to Liz. He poured wine for the both of them, he passed Lizzie her glass.

She smiled, and picked it up. "Cheers," She held her glass up. "Cheers." He said back to her. And tapped his glass against hers.

"Everytime Tom made something I was never there to eat it." She said, when taking a bite of her food.

"For all you know I could have been poison." Ressler laughed. She smiled, "Well good thing I didn't eat any then." She replied.

Donald and Lizzie talked for hours, they would laugh at each other's jokes. And listen to their sad storys. Finally they finished the bottle of wine. And time had passed by quickly.

"I had fun tonight." She smiled, "Me too." He cooed.

Donald leaned down. And kissed Lizzie deeply, until they were out of breath.

"Keep that up, I'll be staying over for the night." She said between breaths. "I wouldn't mind." He said with a mischievous smile.

He wrapped his arms around her. And kissed her again. Until she gave in and kissed him back deeply. He picked her up. And carried her off to his bedroom. And shut the door behind him.

* * *

 **Hopefully you guys liked this chapter! Any suggestions please put them in the comments. Please Like Follow and leave Comment!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry I didn't get to write a chapter in a really long time! It's been really to long. That's why I'm making a sequel as soon as this story is done! Missed you guys I'm back!**

* * *

How could I have let this happen!

This is the thing that keeps replaying in his head. How could he let this happen. "Shit... Lizzie.." Ressler cursed under his breath.

* * *

Earlier that morning.

Lizzie's eyes fluttered opened, she lifted her head a little to see where she was. Curled up next to the strawberry blonde Agent. She acknowledge this. Donald noticed her move her head, and immediately looked down at her. She gave him a small smile. She laid her head back down on his chest, and traced the muscles on his upper arm.

Ressler looked over at the clock, 7:36 AM. He sighed at the time. Lizzie looked up at him once more, and lifted herself up off his chest, and leaned on her elbow for support. "Good morning." She murmured to him. He glanced at his closet, but returned a smile at Liz.

Lizzie slowly crawled up to Ressler, her upper body fully exposed. Ressler slowly observed her body. He slowly reached out to her face and cupped her cheek. He pushed himself up. And she leaned forward. She slowly put her lips on his, and kissed him slow and passionately. They stayed there for a while, until the both were trying to catch a breath.

Ressler pushed himself off the bed. His full body exposed to the cold air, sent a shiver down his spine. He walked up to the closet. His closet well organized, he pulled out light blue tie, white shirt, and black suit jacket. He laid them on the bed. Lizzie got up, and picked up her clothes off the ground. "Guess, I'm wearing this today...Again."

* * *

Ressler and Lizzie walked into the office sitting down in front of their monitors. Ressler leaned back in his chair. Opening his file cabinet, and pulling out a file. He skimmed through it, this week has been very slow. No blacklists. Yet. But he was hoping something would come up, he tossed the file on the desk. And put his elbow on the desk, he gripped the arm on the chair, and was lost in thought.

Lizzie noticed Ressler was getting restless, she wished there was something that popped up. But this week has been just fine for them both, especially since they started a secret relationship during there 'Vacation'.

Suddenly the door opened, and A.D Harold Cooper stepped into the room, holding a file in his hand. "Keen, Ressler Reddington has something for us." Cooper spoke up. Lizzie glanced over at Donald, and back at Cooper. Ressler nodded his head. "Hurry it's urgent!" Cooper exclaimed, then walked out of there office.

Ressler didn't need to be told twice. He jumped out of his seat, along with Lizzie. And met up with Reddington and Cooper downstairs.

Reddington noticed Lizzie haven't changed her clothes from yesterday. He also noticed Ressler and her are walking very closely next to each other.

Ressler noticed Reddington staring at the both of them, he didn't want Reddington to know about their relationship. Especially Red. He took a few steps away from Lizzie.

Reddington watched the Agent step away from her. And didn't suspect a thing. He smiled at the two Agents who stood in front of him. "David Reaper! " Reddington began,

"If his last name are Reaper you would suspect somethings wrong." Aram interrupted with laugh. Reddington glared at Aram, he shrunk in his chair.

"Continue Mr. Reddington... " Aram choked out. Red turned back to the screen, two faces flashed onto the screen.

"Thank you, David Reaper... Also know as the Reaper. He kidnaps, Men, Women, Children. I've got Intel that a kidnapping will happen tomorrow tonight." Reddington added, Donald glanced at the screen then at Red. "What does he do with his victims?" He asked Reddington.

"Well, I'm glad you asked but sadly none are lived to tell the tale." Reddington smiled at the agent, "He brings his victims in then they are never seen again?" Lizzie said, Reddington stared at the screen, and at Liz.

"I've collected all the information on a David Reaper. He seems to be clean," Aram added in. "He has a wife, no kids. They both live alone in a very nice house. That they have owned for 40 years. Both retired, he's an Ex-Surgeon." Aram also added.

"Aram, what's the address. take Keen, I want you to ask them a few questions. Check the place out." Harold ordered, Aram wrote it down on a piece of paper and passed it to the Ressler.

Once Ressler took the piece of paper and turned away towards the elevator. Keen followed behind him, and pressed the button down.

* * *

Ressler parked the car, and pulled the keys out of the ignition. Lizzie stared at the house for a minute he reached for the handle, and pushed it open. Lizzie also opened to door, and slammed it shut.

Ressler and Keen casually walked up to the door. He rung the doorbell a few times, and waited.

Finally the door opened. A old woman opened the door, and greeted the two Agents with a smile. "Ma'am I'm Donald Ressler and this is Elizabeth Keen were with the FBI do you mind if we ask a few questions about your husband?" He asked her while reaching into his suit jacket, and pulling out his badge.

"Is David in any kind of trouble?" She asked in a panicked voice. "Please come in!" She said to him. Stepping aside and letting the Agents in.

"Please, take a seat. Do you want something, coffee? Tea? " She stuttered at him.

"No, No thank you." Ressler said to the woman. He stepped in observing the house, the walls were a pale white, they had a rug that looked pretty beaten up. But there was a few reddish stains, blood? Ressler thought.

"Please, take a seat?" The kind woman said gesturing at the seat, she smiled at him.

"No thank you, I only need to ask a few questions." Ressler said nodding his head with a small smile. Lizzie slowly walked around the house looking for something weird. She looked across the hall, where she saw a lock covered in dry blood. She reached for her gun, "Ma'am what does this door lead to?" Lizzie asked her in a serious tone, the woman turned around and laughed.

"Oh! David hurt his hand the other day, and grabbed the lock. I forgot to clean it off. " She said explaining what happen, "Do you mind if we take a look?" Ressler asked, resting his hand on his gun.

"Go ahead!" The woman said, happily opening the lock with a key. She opened the door, and allowed them to follow her in the room. There was a table, with knifes and hunting rifles. "David loves to hunt, in fact he is hunting dinner right now!" The woman excitedly said. There was buckets filled with chains. Looked like blood as well.

Ressler walked out of the room with Liz following behind him.

Ressler and Liz stepped out of the house, "Thank you for answering all my questions, if you need anything just call." He added, he walked up to the car and opened the door. Lizzie turned to look at him, "Well that place wasn't suspicious." She sarcastically said, buckling in her seat belt.

Ressler rolled his eyes, and laugh. "We need to tell Cooper about this." He said starting the cars engine, and pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

Later that night Ressler opened the door. Flipped on the light switch, he tossed his jacket on the couch. Walking to the kitchen he placed his keys on the counter, he loosened up his necktie. He walked up to the refrigerator, and grabbed a beer.

He picked up the phone and dialed Lizzie. It ringed three times then he heard a voice on the line. "Hey," She answered, "Hey, just checking to see if you made it home safe. Because of David..." He admitted, placing the beer on his table, and started pacing around.

"Yeah, I made it home safe. I'm about to jump in the shower it's been a long day." She said shifting the phone to her other ear, and starting undoing her socks. "Yeah me too. Well okay I gonna go now." He heard Lizzie giggle from across the phone, which made him smile. "Bye!" She said with a grin. "Bye..." Ressler smiled and pulled the phone away from his ear. End call.

As soon as he ended the call. Somebody got him in a choke hold. He dropped his phone on the floor. He felt a needle stuck in his shoulder and injected him. Ressler pushed him off feeling a bit dizzy. He lunged at him, but ended up collapsing on the floor.

* * *

 **Tell me what you thought of this chapter! Leave a comment what you thought or think should happen in the next chapter! Please like, follow, and comment! (0/10)**


End file.
